


a little mix matched

by charjace



Series: Maryse; Mother of All [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, This one has a rating up due to the end scene aka the events, before the scene where jace comes with si bloody in the first part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: jace isn't sure about family, or love





	a little mix matched

Growing up he always thought that families didn’t need to be a mother, a father and a child. Didn’t thought that they didn’t have to  _love_  each other. That, they were here for one thing, and one thing alone, and that was kill the demons and put downworlders in line. He was taught that you do something wrong, you get punished, no  **matter** how small the mistake. Wrong key gets you a broken finger, loving an animal gets it killed, and wrong move in battle will get you killed. Growing up, he never knew the true meaning of family until he had found himself with the Lightwood’s. Who were made up of a father who worked constantly, a mother who cares deeply for her children, of a brother and sister who look so much a like, that if you didn’t know that Alec was older by three years, you might mistake them for twins. Of a sister with fiery redhair and makes her stand out from the rest of the family, but no less a Lightwood.

He remembers the day he had arrived; Clary and Izzy were eight then, Alec was eleven and the three of them were all training together. He wanted to see how they fought, how he can fit himself into their rhythms. He remembers the training session, how at the end of it, the three siblings said **‘Three go in, three come out’.**  It showed that they cared for each other, and made him feel like he wasn’t a piece of the puzzle that was the Lightwood siblings, or that he would be. Yet, the next time they trained, and he was along side them, Isabelle had said, “What is our rule for going into battle?” She said as she held out her hand towards her older brother. Alec, he holds his hand out to Jace and says, **“Four go in,”**  and Clary is taking hold of Isabelle’s hand and holding out her other to Jace, “ **Four come out.”**  It was something  _so small_ but it made him feel welcomed and it was the start of him starting to feel like he belonged with them.

That was the start of him getting to know what a real family is. That, a family can be made up of people who don’t share blood. Watching Alec, Izzy and Maryse interacting with Clary proved that, that over the years how they acted towards him proved that. Robert be damed, he was barley around that Jace barely knew much about the guy except he shunned his father due to love.

He’s fourteen when he read a book series that Luke had given him. It had been a month before when he had mentioned that as a kid he loved reading but he’d read everything he could get his hands on and he wished the library at the Institute had more then just books to do with the Shadow world in them. Then, when Luke had visited them on his birthday, like he does with them all he had a gift for him. A set of seven books, about a boy with magical powers. Jace took a liking to the books and when he wasn’t training, his family would find him curled up in his room with one of the books in his hand. It took him two months to finish them all and he asked Luke for more like it.

Then, that become their thing. the pair going to a bookstore and Jace finding a book he loved and Luke paying. One day, Jace will pay back the man for all the books he has gotten him. For the movies to the first book set he was given. That had also been a thing, but for the whole family, when Maryse had found out that the books were also movies, she apparently found all the DVD’s and got all her kids together for a night in to watch them all, asking Luke to come along. (They all even went to the next few movies that were coming out).

By sixteen years old, he knew that the attraction he felt towards girls was the same that he felt for boys. It scared him, because Maryse told him of why Robert distanced himself from his father (he tells his family not long after Alec does). She was always honest with him, with all of them and that was something he admired from her. It’s part of why he is proud to call her his mother. Not long before he turns seventeen and he and Alec are taking the steps to become Parabatai. Jace isn’t sure why he selected him of all people. Clary could have easily been his parabatai, or Izzy but he takes it and fights along side his brother with a bond that is unbreakable.

Now, it was Alec’s twenty second birthday and they’re at Jade Wolf, having dinner with Luke. That is when his whole world  _rocks,_  he was still getting use to the information that his father, Micheal Wayland had been  **dead**  for, not ten years but twenty. That had meant that it wasn’t Micheal that raised him, that he  _wasn’t_  a Wayland, he was nothing but an orphan. Getting use to the cold shoulder that Robert gave him, because he wasn’t his Parabatai’s son.  _Robert is an asshole Jace, don’t take it personally_ , Clary had told him the night after Robert’s visit after they had first found out this news. She slept in his bed, holding him as he hurt inside.

So, when he thought he saw Micheal standing outside of Jade Wolf, he grabbed hold of his weapon and stalked outside. He  _knew_ his family was hot on his tail, he had an anger in his eyes. Someone was playing a trick on him and he would hate to be the person at the end of the joke.

He went straight to where the person was, and he stopped right in his tracks when he saw Micheal’s features morphing into Valentine’s. It was at that moment when it struck him,  _Valentine_  raised him for those first ten years of his life.

“Johnathan, look how you’ve grown,” Valentine says, a cocky grin spread across his features. Valentine’s eyes look behind him, “Alexander, is that you, you were a kid when I last saw you. Oh  _look_  it’s a family.”

“You’re suppose to be  _dead_ ,” Maryse practically spat out as she went to step in front of her children. Jace, was frozen in place, his mind was working to fast for him to register as someone takes hold of his hand.

“Johnathan and Clarissa, my w-,” Valentine didn’t get to finish the sentence has he was tackled to the ground by a wolf and Isabelle is quick to put cuffs around the male’s wrist. Using a rune to secure it, then the wolf, goes behind the docks and shifts and Luke’s form emerges.

“Take him to the Institute, I’ve got a few wolves to trail you just in case he tried something, I’ll come down to pick up the cuffs,” Luke says, and Maryse gives a small nod of her head, and helps her daughter lift up the Shadowhunter who was knocked out due to the hit to the ground his head took.

Alec follows behind, his fingers itching to grab the bow and arrow, for any excuse to use the weapon. It took him a few minutes to register that Clary was talking to him, and Luke was at their side. Concern lacing his features.

“Jace, hey, are you okay?” Clary asks, it sounds as if it wasn’t the first time that she had asked him, and he is sure it wasn’t. He manages to shake his head, and Clary frowns deeper, if that were possible. “Jace, Luke is going to touch you know okay.”

He nods his head, and feels Clary’s hand fall from his arm and Luke’s hand lightly rest upon his shoulder. Luke takes him to his apartment, where he spends the next few days in a blur. Maryse comes by to tell him that she found out who his real parents are, and holds him close as he cries because he can never get to know them. He’ll have to live with only stories of who they were. Maryse takes him back to the Institute, and they thank Luke for letting Jace stay.

Maryse asks if he wants to see Valentine, but he declines and that night he and his siblings are curled up tightly with each other as they watch movies until they all fall asleep on Jace’s bed. It’s two weeks later, and he’s talked with Imogen, his grandmother. She told him stories of his father, Maryse had stories of his mother. Luke had a few too. Now, he and Maryse are up in Magnus’ loft because news as reached the Warlock. No doubt from Alec.

“You’re a Herondale?” Magnus’ muses, hitching an eyebrow slightly as his eyes over looked the blond on his couch. Jace gives a small nod of his head. “I once knew a Herondale. I just want to...” He clicks his fingers and Jace feels something on his head.

It makes a noise and he freezes, “Magnus!” Maryse exclaims, grabbing the offending animal off of her son’s head and then it disappears. “There are a few other ways to see if he was a Herondale other then  _ducks_! Birthmark, blood!”

Not really thinking, he stands up and walks out of the loft. Maryse and Magnus still talking with each other. Maryse probably scolding Magnus. What did he do to deserve a mother like her in his life? He didn’t know, but he has her. Maybe he was too far into his mind because he bumps into someone on his way out.

“Oh sorry,” The other voices, causing Jace to snap back from wherever it is that his mind retreated into.

“It’s okay. No need to apologise,” Jace says, flashing a smile. It wasn’t a bright one, probably barely there but it’s all he had in him right now. He thinks that this stranger see’s this and why he asks if he is okay, and Jace will probably never admit it to anyone, let alone himself, that the reason he actually says  _No_  is due to how genuine this stranger sounds when he asked. This stranger who doesn’t know him, has no obligations to ask if he is okay, is asking.

Later that night, he learnt the stranger’s name. It was Simon, a vampire that was turned not even three months before his nineteenth birthday.

Valentine’s Day rolls around and he is sitting on a bar stool, waiting for Simon’s gig to start. He’s been coming here a lot lately, mostly nights when Simon is playing. Some nights, to attempt to drown his sorrows but Maia only gives him virgin versions of the drinks, he drinks them anyway. A few months into the friendship did Jace find his feelings shift from friendship to something more but did nothing. How could he when Simon’s heart was with someone else, the someone who was handing him his drink right now.

“Simon is going to be glad that you’re here. He has a special song for you,” Maia says with a grin upon her lips. “Just listen for it.”

So, he does, he listens to Simon’s set and it soothes whatever hell wracks his brain. He doesn’t know what to do when Simon finishes and comes up to him, a big grin upon his lips. “What did you think? The new one, did you like it?”

“Yeah, I loved it,” Jace beams back at Simon.

“Good, because it was for you,” Simon replies, and Jace almost chokes on his drink. Why? Because the song was about lovers, not friends and... Jace can see fear seeping into Simon’s eyes.

Maia notices this and rolls her eyes, before grabbing a hold of both of the boys arms and dragging them out the back. Probably to talk in private without the ears of a hundred downworlders listening in.

Simon has taken to pulling at his sleeves, and Jace reaches out to take hold of Simon’s hands to make him stop. The nervous habit was making  _him_ nervous and he didn’t know why. The vampire’s reaction to Jace’s reaction to the song was good until he almost choked on his drink. It seems important to Simon, “Hey, I  _loved_  the song. I just... didn’t think that one was for me. Maia maybe.”

Simon shakes his head, “We broke up a couple of months ago. Mutual though. Other feelings got involved. We didn’t want to string each other along. I started to fall for you, but I understand if you don’t.”

Dropping Simon’s hands, Jace cups the other’s face into his hands. “I did too. I just thought th-,”

Jace is cut off by Simon surging forward and pressing their lips together. Jace melts into the kiss, arms moving to wrap around the other’s neck, and he felt Simon’s wrap around his waist. They pull apart and they’re both smiling like idiots, and it doesn’t falter when they enter the bar again.

They go on dates, they tried to once at Jade Wolf, but the wolves ran Simon out. Not literally, but Simon didn’t want to go in there,  _just in case they hate me. i broke up with one of their pack._  Jace didn’t tell him that was a silly reason, he just picked another place for them to go. Months later, and like most date night’s, they’re heading home from Hunter’s Moon when someone pushes Jace aside.

Simon is held by the throat by a woman, a vampire, her clothes were clean and elegant. A snarl left her lips as she looked at Simon. Jace was about to lunge forward when there were two vampires flanked at his side, holding him from going forward.

“Don’t think we don’t know about you  _abilities_ , Herondale,” One of the vampires at his side snarls into his ear.

“Don’t try anything or the fledgling gets it,” The other growled out.

“Simon hunny, I need you. My latest child, Raphael took my spot. I need a new clan, starting with  _you_ ,” The woman spoke.

“He ran you out a few months ago, why do you need me now?”

“Because Raphael is a smart boy, he locked me in a coffin. Why? I did nothing wrong?” She spoke with false innocence, and battered her eyelashes.

“You kept _humans_  as feeding bags, you turned  _mundanes_  without a second thought. You turned  _me_ , forced me into a vampire,” Simon grits out, and he is just lucky that he no longer breathes because she squeezes harder making his face contort again.

Jace is yanking to get free from the vampires, but they tighten their grip. He keeps fighting them until they let go, like they’ve been burnt. His eyes, they’re glowing and his runes are too. But the vampire is quicker as she brings out a blade that seems to have something written on it before it’s against Simon’s throat as she speeds off. Blood started to pour out of Simon’s neck and Jace is right by his side.

By the Angel, what does he do? Simon is going to die if he doesn’t get blood. The blade she used must have been enchanted, and Hunter’s Moon is too far way at this point, but.. the Institute. With all the strength he can muster (or still has from his sudden burst), he gets Simon to the Institute as fast as he can. Using the back way.

His family greet him, and he allows Alec to take Simon, allows his mother to fuss over him and follows Isabelle to the infirmary where he gives as much blood as Isabelle is willing to take from him. He would give more if he could, and he knows his family knows it.

Lydia is by his side to make sure that he stays there, Alec comes into the room and asks if he is okay. Jace just gives a nod of his head, and Alec looks over at Lydia and they share a look before Alec leaves.

Seeing Simon awake, and better Jace couldn’t help but feel relief as he laid down next to his boyfriend and his mother singing them both to sleep. He needed his mother’s song that night, because his head was filled with the words that Valentine had spoken to him,  _to love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed,_ and how that had nearly happened tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> look @ me finally doing this. next will be izzy/lydia & last would be maryse/luke


End file.
